


SEND FAKE NUDES

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [18]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Kim Dahyeon makes a shocking discovery: the Internet is a terrible place!But of course we all knew that already...
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039190
Kudos: 14





	SEND FAKE NUDES

**Author's Note:**

> The title is sarcastic.
> 
> Oh, and if you don't know some of the nicknames: Tofu is a nickname for Dahyeon, and Baby Tiger is a nickname for Chaeyeong. I don't remember any of the others' nicknames.

Kim Dahyeon had always been afraid of having a disruption during V Live, just as had happened to so many other idols. What shocked her is just how severe the disruption turned out to be.

_“'There are some awkward photos of you being passed around, maybe you should check them out.'_ Oh, okay. Let me just click the link—”

Her viewers would never have guessed she could turn even paler than she already was. At this rate, she would soon fade and become a ghost. Who would have ever thought they’d witness some poor girl _blanching_ to death?

“I have to go now, sorry,” she barely whispered. Off went V Live, and the trolls who’d encouraged her naïve journey of discovery patted themselves on the back. Then they felt bad, for they had to suddenly return to their own meaningless existences.

Dahyeon went off in search for support from the others. She found Nayeon and Momo hanging out in the living room, watching TV.

“Um, I’m sorry to bother you, but…has this ever happened to you?” Her voice actually cracked.

They saw the image on her phone, and Momo chuckled while Nayeon rolled her eyes.

“Yes, it’s happened to all of us. I guess we were sheltering you,” said Nayeon.

“We can’t do anything about it, either,” added Momo. “The images are all made and hosted overseas. You’ll just have to stop thinking about it.”

“Oh. Okay.” And Dahyeon left them to go to her room, where she remained lying on her bed in shock for several more minutes. Chaeyeong and Tzuyu found her momentarily.

“Are you alright?” asked Baby Tiger.

Tzuyu peered over at the screen held loosely in Dahyeon’s hand. “Oh, jeez. They didn’t even do a good job of it.”

Dahyeon slowly sat up. _“That’s_ your takeaway from this?”

Tzuyu shrugged. “Nothing else to be done, at least until other countries’ laws catch up to ours.”

“At least yours is tame,” said Baby Tiger. “I saw a DeepFake clip of myself doing something I would never do in real life. But what got me was how well done it was.”

Dahyeon hesitated. “What was it a video of?”

“Me sucking a dick.”

“Oh.”

Chaeyeong snickered. “Goodnight, Tofu.”

“Um, goodnight, you two.”

“Goodnight,” said Tzuyu.

Dahyeon sat there waiting until they were both done in the bathroom, then she shut herself inside to prepare for bed all alone. She bathed and, feeling refreshed, was just about ready to put on her pajamas. Then she stopped, staring at herself in the mirror.

_That’s what I really look like. Underneath it all. Nothing like that pic._

She had kept the phone in the room with her the whole time. She turned the screen back on, and it yet showed the sordid image. Feeling foolish, she tried to mimic the pose of the fake.

_As horrible as it is, I must admit it feels kind of hot._

Biting her lip, she lost the battle with her own curiosity, and ran an image search for more. She wasn’t disappointed, but in another sense, she absolutely was.

_Why are these so bad? Am I not good enough to warrant some goddamn quality?_

She absentmindedly licked her lips. _I wonder what the others’ look like…_

Suddenly ashamed, she decided not to leap down that rabbit hole. Besides, she wasn’t very comfortable with the feelings the images were giving her. Less ones of disgust, and more so ones of excitement—

She threw on her pajamas as fast as she could and left the bathroom, sliding into bed as quickly and quietly as she could manage. She left her phone on her end table, and as she lay there, she knew she was going to fail.

_Is that Baby Tiger over there, looking at her phone? Surely she won’t be suspicious if I’m looking carefully at mine._

She grabbed hers again, ruining herself with temptation. The train of images was endless, and she only pulled herself away from them because she knew she’d never fall asleep if she couldn’t stop. Still, though, she laid there awake for who knew how long. She folded her arms across her chest to keep her hands idle, but underneath her pajama top she was wearing no bra. It was all she could do to ignore her increasingly erect nipples. She had to cross her legs, too, and she ultimately ended up doubled over in a tortured fetal position.

When morning finally came, the aches in her muscles were a welcome reprieve from the overwhelming libido of the previous night. She waited until the other two had left before getting out of bed, then she got up and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Mina and Sana were there, sitting on the floor.

She joined them. And when she’d eaten her fill:

“Hey, could you do me a favor? I slept funny last night, and now my back and shoulders really hurt…”

They were happy to oblige her, or rather, Sana obliged her while Mina sat nearby, chilling out.

“Thank you, Sana. That feels really good.”

“You’re so tense! Here, lie down flat so I can get more of you.”

Dahyeon did as she was told, and as the massage continued, she realized she was losing control.

_Oh no, will they see it? What will they think of me? Although, maybe Sana at least won’t mind at all…_

Mina spotted it first. “Are you alright, Tofu?”

“Huh? What’s wrong—oh!” exclaimed Sana.

Catching her breath, Dahyeon slowly turned over onto her back, revealing just how soaking wet she'd become. She saw the looks on their faces, and on Sana’s she swore she witnessed a perverse thrill.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t stop myself. I’m losing control,” Dahyeon whimpered.

Sana and Mina looked at each other. “Well, there’s one home remedy for this I’m willing to try,” said Sana.

Mina snuggled with Dahyeon while Sana went to work. As Dahyeon’s thoughts flitted between guilt over the mess they were making and the present pleasures of the flesh, she took one moment to look down at Sana’s head between her legs. Laughter died in her throat between gasps and moans, and as she felt Mina’s surprisingly slobbery kiss on her cheeks, one silly thought lingered in her mind.

_You can’t fake_ _that._

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid, I love it...


End file.
